


hands | akaashi keiji x gender neutral! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader, x Reader, x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: akaashi randomly getting nervous in public and his s/o just wants to comfort him with soft touches
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	hands | akaashi keiji x gender neutral! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!  
> this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read

lets be real, akaashi keiji was a wonderful man. he deserves so much more than anyone could ever give him, but that didn’t mean that you weren’t gonna try your best to be there with him. he didn’t really require much from you other than random affection when it was just the two of you. he wasn’t one who needed academic help, he didn’t need constant affection like bokuto would, he just needed to know you were there for him and he was pretty much set.

you almost always came to his matches, assuming you weren’t busy that day. he was always happy to know you were there in the crowd supporting him, even if it was from afar. but one particularly tough match had him sitting on the bench during a time out fiddling with his fingers. now, you couldn’t actually see what he was doing, but seeing him hunched over how he was certainly gave you some ideas of what was going down.

when the time out was over, he made his way back to the court to continue the match. everything was going in fukurodani’s favor, but that didn’t mean it was time to slack off. it especially didn’t when bokuto missed a spike and went into his emo mode. so akaashi decided to ignore him for the time being and set to the other members of the team, thus worsening bokuto’s mood. you knew this was going to effect akaashi soon if nothing happened, as he was the one who had to be the center of most, if not all, plays. so you yelled at bokuto.

“i’ve got my eyes on you bokuto! your spikes were doing great,” you yelled between points, quickly hiding your face after due to people staring at you. both bokuto and akaashi looked at you as well, almost in shock of what just happened. akaashi knew this would be the break he needed to get bokuto back to his normal self, so he did his standard boost of the ego before returning to the match.

in the end, the won. you couldn’t say you were surprised that they did, but bokuto’s mood surely had thrown them for a loop for a little while. nonetheless, you quickly left the stands to try and find your boyfriend to congratulate him on a job well done. you managed to spot him from a distance away, talking to his coach. they must be talking about what happened in the match just now, but he was playing with his fingers again.

when we was done talking to his coach, he started looking around, probably for you, so you made your way up to him. he didn’t see you right away, so it gave him a little scare when you reached out to grab his hands. “akaashi, what did i tell you about playing with your hands? you’re going to hurt them if you’re not careful!”

“i’ll be more careful, i promise.”

“you said that last time, and here we are.” at that, he adverts his eyes and tries to pull his hands back, but you hold firm. to combat him, you pull his hands up to your lips and press a soft kiss on each hand, trying to show him that you really do care. a light dusting a blush forms on his cheeks as he looks back at you. he’s about to say something, but bokuto interrupts him with a slap on his back, causing you to let out a laugh.


End file.
